


Hungry for More

by mggislife2789



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Submissive, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request from a Facebook acquaintance in a Loki-centric group. I've just started writing one-shots, so I hope you enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for More

For their third date, he was taking her to his movie premiere. She was a plain, but no less beautiful, young woman from a little-known town and here she was arm-in-arm with one of the most gorgeous men on the planet. And he was hers. He wore a sleek, navy blue tux, fitted so well to his tall frame she thought it should be illegal. As the photographer’s flashes grew in strength, she marveled at his form, trailing her gaze up to the bowtie he sported – so adorable, and yet so sexy – accentuating the lithe neck she so badly wanted to kiss.

He caught her looking at him and smiled, pressing their foreheads together to play to the photographers. She was beautiful, with skin the color of melted chocolate. She wore a blue chiffon gown that complemented his suit and had slicked back her thick mane, sweeping it off to the side. He lost himself in her deep-set brown eyes, almost forgetting where he was, until a flash went off in the corner of his eye, bringing him back to reality. He had so much planned for them this evening and prayed that the first part of the night would move by in a blur. He was becoming restless, lightly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet for most of the night. She smiled in awe at his childlike demeanor, wondering how she came to be so lucky.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They came to the entrance of the hotel room when he asked, “Did you have a good night, my dear?” She turned to him and showered his neck in the kisses she wanted to give him earlier in the evening. He slipped the key card into the lock on their suite and breathed out, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He slowly backed her into the room, which was decked out in luxurious silk curtains that matched the roses strewn about the area. With his hands on her hips, he walked her toward the end of the picture-perfect bed, where a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries was waiting for them, along with a bottle of chilled champagne. “You planned this, didn't you?” she spoke, as he fed her one of the delicious berries. He looked up coyly, not meeting her gaze, “Maybe.”

Fruit juice began to drip down on her lips, but he captured it, swirling his tongue around hers, drowning in the sweet taste of strawberries, chocolate and his Ashley. He returned the rest of the berry to the tray, grabbing her delicate face his hands. She wrapped her arms around his thin frame and pulled him closer. She was desperate to rid them both of the barriers between them. He gently tugged the straps of her gown off of her soft shoulders, kissing them as he unzipped her and let the garment fall to the floor. Now clad in only pale blue lace, Ashley deftly unbuttoned the tailored shirt he donned, pushing both it and his jacket onto the carpet below. He took her bottom lip in his own as she began to remove his belt. “What do you need?” she breathed heavily, wanting nothing less than all he had to offer.

In a familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine he growled, “Kneel.” With his belt removed from his waist, she fell to her knees in front of him, looking back up with big brown eyes, almost black with longing. She released his straining member from his boxers and grasped it in both hands, stroking up and down with increasing vigor. With the addition of her mouth, his head fell back and a strangled cry rang throughout the room. He reached down to entwine his fingers in her beautiful, thick tresses, slowly coaxing her to take more of his length. She created a sweet suction with her lips that almost sent him reeling. But he couldn't. Not yet. He was hungry for more of her touch.

He brought her face back up to his and lifted her up, placing her on the glistening sheets. He kissed his way up her mile-long legs, coming to hover over lace-clad breasts. “Please,” she groaned, as she brought his mouth to her hardening nipple. As he brought them both to stiffened peaks through the fabric, she reached behind her, unclasping the latch on her bra and removing it, discarding it on the floor. A low growl rumbled inside of him at the sight of her; she was already writhing under his touch and he'd only just begun. After losing the last of his clothing, he came to kneel in front of her, snaking his fingers in the sides of her panties, peeling them off with agonizing slowness.

He repeated his earlier actions, peppering her coffee-colored skin with nips and kisses before stopping just above her quivering heat. A moan escaped her as his tongue flicked over her clit, his fingers soon following, delving into her with ferocious speed. He grunted as he watched her slickness coat his fingers, which only encouraged him. He continued to pulse his fingers in and out of her, tapping his thumb on her clit until she was clutching at the fabric beneath her. The wick was lit, and it steadily blazed until she was on the verge of exploding. With his tongue darting in and out of her temperate folds, she stuttered out his name, her inner walls clamping down on his long fingers.

As he crawled his way back up toward her, she combed her hands through his jet-black curls, gently tugging them and triggering a moan at the base of his throat. “I want you,” she muttered through the haze of her orgasm. He clasped her wrists in his large hand and she groaned, “Please, I want to touch you.”

“No,” he snarled as he looked into her eyes, which were now aflame with brazen desire. He lined himself up with her entrance, moving in partly and pulling back. She gasped as he teased her, never fully entering her. He shuddered as he pushed in and she finally enveloped him, and he reached back to grasp her leg, pulling it up, affording him even deeper contact than before. His jaw dropped open as she arched her legs around him. With a need she didn't know she possessed, she crashed her lips to his, parting them and gently sucking on his tongue as he began to move again. He tightened his grip on her wrists before thrusting and jerking inside her with unrelenting force. As she arched off the bed and into his, their bodies melded together and he picked up even more speed. The fire had reached the end of the wick and she could no longer contain the cries that she'd been holding back. As she screamed out again, he clawed at her thigh, pulling her tighter to him; he was unable to get as close as he craved. He released himself inside her and she squeezed her legs again, trying to ride out the ecstasy of this moment for as long as humanly possible.

He remained inside her as they both came down from their high. She kissed him slowly and he gently raked his fingernails over her trembling legs. He couldn't control himself; he wanted more. “Oh god,” she sighed as he began to drive into her once more. She snickered, unable to comprehend his insatiable need. “How can you already be primed for round two?” she moaned shakily.

“I guess satisfaction’s not in my nature either,” he laughed. He planned to show her just how true that was.


End file.
